


these hands hold prophecies (i've seen you in all of them)

by showho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Street Racing, hoseok breaks the rules and it ends well?? isnt that a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showho/pseuds/showho
Summary: He’s all boyish grins and earnest eyes, exhilaration under his skin like an electric hum Hoseok could touch, if he chose to.Hoseok meets Hyunwoo on roads that belong to teenagers acting as gods and immortals.





	these hands hold prophecies (i've seen you in all of them)

**Author's Note:**

> me: rereads one (1) chapter of the raven cycle  
> me: god gave me hands for one reason
> 
> anyways idk what a sleep is ?? i impulsively started writing this nd,,, what do u kno,,,, now im Mildly Attached 2 this .. anyways i hope u all enjoy ! unbeta'd bc im Sleepy JKHGJS so all mistakes r mine nd mine alone nd i've adopted them all

It’s Hyungwon who begs Hoseok to follow him to the abandoned roads. He takes Hoseok’s hands in his, eyes earnest and pleading as he pouts. “Please, Hoseok?” He asks, words dragging out like honey. “Minhyuk will be there, we won’t be alone.”

“We’re not allowed, though,” Hoseok counters. He doesn’t know what the roads entail, but he’s heard stories, rumours. The abandoned roads are home to rich boys in sleek cars and they race like they’re immortal. “We’ll get in trouble if we’re caught.”

“We won’t get caught, I promise.” Hyungwon tugs at his hand insistently, and for someone taller than Hoseok he’s always felt so much smaller. “We’ll stay for an hour and then we can come back.”

So that’s how Hoseok finds himself creeping to where the forest gives way to grass and asphalt, Hyungwon by his side. There’s no mistaking the revs of engines, the whoops and cheers of those with too much cash to burn and bid. They step onto a grassy bank, lingering near the edge of a restless crowd. 

“I see him,” Hyungwon says, and points to a figure with dyed blond hair. “I’m gonna go say hi.”

He slips away from Hoseok’s grasp, weaving in between high school boys and girls until he manages to get the attention of his boyfriend. Hoseok watches him go for a moment, before he gets knocked forward. 

“Shit, sorry,” a voice says, and Hoseok turns, an apology of his own on his tongue. He doesn’t expect it to die so quickly.

“No, i-it’s fine,” Hoseok says. He moves out of the way quickly, bumps into another person he doesn’t see and feels hands close around his wrists, tugging him close towards a wide chest.

“You should be careful,” he says, and Hoseok nods slowly before he backs up with a glance over his shoulders. “Have you never been to a race before?”

“A… race?” Hoseok asks, and he feels the grip on his wrist disappear. “Can’t say that I have.”

“You’re with Minhyuk?” he asks, and Hoseok nods before he lets himself take a moment to let his eyes adjust to the bonfire-punctured dark. He’s looking at someone in a leather jacket, hair sweeping across his forehead and dyed a color between grey and black. “I didn’t know he had friends outside of his usual circle.”

“I’m not his friend,” Hoseok says, a little too quickly. “He’s dating my friend—Hyungwon, the one with the choker—I’m just here because he asked me to come along.” The roads here don’t differ from the roads he’s built up in his head; they’re still dangerous, untouchable. 

These roads were for teenage gods and prophets, not for boys like Hoseok.

He shoots Hoseok a look, like he’s simultaneously impressed and worried that someone so unfamiliar and alone would show up. 

“I’m Hyunwoo, by the way.” 

Hoseok regards him quietly, takes in the fact he stands like he’s won a battle without having left the castle. “Hoseok,” he replies after a moment that stretches just a little too long. “It’s nice to meet you,” he adds, because he was raised to be polite and kind.

It sparks a smile across Hyunwoo’s features. “Nice to meet you too,” he says. “I have to go, my round is starting next—will you stay to watch?”

It’s an unexpected request. Hoseok’s eyes go wide by a fraction, before he nods slowly, carefully, like he’s waiting for Hyunwoo to withdraw the offer. He never does. “Alright.”

“You can stand with my friends over there, just tell them you’re with me.” Hyunwoo points to where there’s three boys leaning against the bones of a rusted car, chattering amongst themselves. One of them has a black mask over the lower half of his face. Hyunwoo must catch the uncertain look in Hoseok’s expression, because he smiles kindly and says, “They won’t bite, the intimidation is just for effect.”

“Right,” Hoseok says, but he’s not convinced. He has no choice though, because Hyunwoo pushes through the crowd and disappears behind tire smoke and cheers. Hoseok walks until he reaches the edge of their circle, pausing as the conversation trails off and six pairs of sharp eyes fix him with an unreadable look. “Hyunwoo sent me,” Hoseok says. “He said I could wait with you guys while he… Races.” His voice catches on the name, unfamiliar on his tongue, but it’s the one with the face mask that softens his glare.

“It’s rare Hyunwoo lets anyone near us,” he says before he stands aside, giving Hoseok room to stand amongst them. “I’m Jooheon, this is Kihyun and Changkyun,” he says, and it’s Kihyun who nods his head in greeting while Changkyun offers a wave. Hoseok offers a little wave of his own.

“I’m Hoseok,” he says, but the introduction drowns underneath the roar of several engines. Jooheon looks over his shoulder to the main road, where several cars of expensive origin line up, headlamps unblinking as they illuminated meters ahead of them. “Which one is Hyunwoo?”

“The one in the black, shiny car.” Jooheon points to a car at the far right of the lineup. “You’re in for a treat, Hoseok. Hyunwoo’s the best out of everyone here.”

There’s a boy standing at the starting line, and Hoseok realizes with a start that it’s Minhyuk. His hand is pointing skyward, and the engines rev up louder, tires squealing against asphalt. The anticipation stirs inside Hoseok’s chest as he leans on the remnants of the car, watching with unintended interest. Minhyuk holds the position for a moment longer before he swings his arm down, and the cars burst forward, taking the road with ease. 

It takes the breath out of his chest. Hyunwoo clears other cars easily, knocking right into them with his own vehicle. “Is he allowed to do that?” Hoseok asks, as one of the racers has to force an emergency break before he risks tipping over into the grass.

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, and his eyes follow the course with ease. “Everything’s fair game as long as no one dies.”

Hoseok says nothing to that, holds his tongue as he watches a different kind of war unfold before his eyes. Hyunwoo leads the chase, and it only takes a minute before he clears the finish line. The spectators erupt into deafening cheers as Minhyuk brings a megaphone to his lips, grin sharp as he gleefully announces the reigning king of the highway.

“Good, isn’t he?” Kihyun murmurs, and Hoseok nods slowly.

* * *

Hyunwoo regroups with them shortly after. He looks different, Hoseok notices, but it’s nothing he can pinpoint. He grins easily at Hoseok as he pushes his hair back, taking congratulations and play-by-plays with unexpected humility.

“Enjoy the race?” Hyunwoo asks once he gets Hoseok alone. 

“You know this whole operation is illegal, right?” Hoseok says instead, and Hyunwoo shrugs. He’s all boyish grins and earnest eyes, exhilaration under his skin like an electric hum Hoseok could touch, if he chose to. He gives Hoseok an expectant look, and it warms his features unexpectedly. He feels the rise of rosy-cheeks and ducks his head. “I thought you looked cool.”

Hyunwoo laughs, and it’s a sound that would brings soldiers to their knees. He scratches the back of his neck with a grin before he says, “Will you come again tomorrow? There’s no race—just rich, private school students hanging out.”

“I’m not one of you,” Hoseok says immediately. Hyunwoo wilts, just barely noticeable. “I’m a scholarship student. I don’t think they’d take too kindly to me showing up.”

“They won’t care if you’re with me,” Hyunwoo says. There’s something in the way he says it—conviction, optimism, like it’s a decree instead of something to placate Hoseok’s worries. “I promise.”

“You don’t even know me,” Hoseok says with a laugh, soft like it’s bottled stars. Hyunwoo shrugs, lips tilted upwards in a sincere smile.

“I know I like you enough to want to hang out with you again,” he offers.

Maybe that’s all Hoseok needed to hear. 

“Alright,” Hoseok says, and Hyunwoo’s eyes crease up into crescent moons as he laughs.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Hoseok.”

* * *

Hoseok returns to the roads by himself this time.

Sparks surge into a star-strewn sky, and he looks over various groups clustered together until he catches Hyunwoo leaning against his car, laughing at something Changkyun is saying. He’s illuminated by warm gold and orange and catches Hoseok’s eyes, grinning as he beckons him over.

For the first time in his life, Hoseok doesn’t hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free 2 leave some kudos/comments !!!! i do ! enjoy reading those !!! nd i love feelin validated !!!! Also Do Feel Free 2 hmu on twt/cc !!!!!
> 
> twitter: [@dearshowho](http://twitter.com/dearshowho) | curiouscat: [@matchalattes](https://curiouscat.me/matchalattes)


End file.
